


Ashes

by TinyMinotaur (PandiWolf)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandiWolf/pseuds/TinyMinotaur
Summary: A second part of my Ace Attorney AU in which Assassins and Templars are a thing. This time it's how Apollo Justice would occur.I'm writing this for fun.





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to publish this but since Phoenix just lost his badge in the actual timeline I thought this would be a good idea.

**May 3, 8:00 pm.**   
**Wright and Co. Law Offices**

  
“Or you can call me “Daddy” if you want, it doesn’t have to be now or anything…”  
“Okay Daddy!”  
Phoenix was genuinely surprised, he didn’t expect it to be so fast, the little girl turned to be really sweet and cheery. Totally oposite to how he was feeling at the moment.  
Just a few days ago he had lost his attorney’s badge in a bad turn of events, he had felt so lost, so dumb, so stupid…so desperate. And yet he still remembered that his dissapeared client, Zak Gramarye, had left behind his daughter after his run away. Phoenix had searched her and luckily he found her. He knew how it felt to be alone and he didn’t want that for her, he would take care of her even after all, he would find the way to keep going.  
“You hungry, Trucy? Let’s go home, I have to see someone in a few hours.”   
“Yes Daddy! Let’s get going!”  
Even if he was no longer a lawyer he still was an Assassin, the current Master of his branch, actually. He could investigate the mysteries surrounding the lost of his badge, not everything was lost yet.  
He was going to meet Edgeworth, his Templar ally, to discuss the states of their orders and what would happen now.   
He lived in an apartment not so far from his office so they were there fast. It was a mess, he come to the realization that he was no longer alone and had to tidy up the place a little so Trucy would be confortable. Small Trucy looked around every corner of the house quickly.  
“This is a nice place!”  
“Really? Even if it’s messy?”  
“You should see my other daddy’s house, this place is clean if we compare them!”  
(“Oh man! And I thought this was bad!”)  
“Oh! Trucy, listen. The man that will come doesn’t know that you will live with me yet so he may be very surprised, he usually has a cold stare so don’t worry, it won’t be for you.”  
“Oh! Okay Daddy! How’s him?”  
“Tall, pale, has grey cold eyes and his hair is just as grey. He wears a fun frilly thing in his neck but don’t tell him that, he gets mad.”  
“ Heh heh okay!” Trucy pulled out a deck of cards and showed them to Phoenix. “Pick one!”  
Sincerely, Phoenix felt horrible and had no energy for games, but Trucy’s smile and the shine in her eyes made him felt like some light reached him and obligued him to smile too. He took a card; the ace of diamonds.  
“Now, I will try to guess your card.” She gave the entire deck to Phoenix.”Based on your body language! Please mix the cards and put them on your inner pocket” she giggled, excited to finish the trick. Phoenix did as requested, however, the bell at the door rang.  
“Must be him!” said Phoenix, smiling at Trucy.”We can finish the trick later, okay?” He approached to the door and was about to open it when he suddenly felt a very weird vibe. As an Assassin he learned to never ignore his instincts so he checked who was it and, in an instant, he felt his heart skipping a beat.  
“Daddy, it’s that the man you will meet? I-I don’t like him…his soul, it’s red.”  
“His…soul?”  
“ I can see people’s soul if I concentrate enough. He’s evil…”  
(“Dear God…”) Phoenix had read tales that said that the greatest Assassins had an special ability to discover secrets or people’s true intentions, it was called “Eagle Vision”. But he thought it was only a tale…  
“Trucy! The door at your right is my room, go inside and hide in the wardrobe now!” he ordered to her. “It doesn’t matter what happens, do not come out until that man goes away, understood?”  
“W-what’s wrong, Daddy?”  
“It’s not the man I was expecting, now go and hide! Quick!”   
Trucy ran out of Phoenix’s sight and did as requested. When he heard the wardrobe doors closing he took a deep breath and opened the door.   
“Good afternoon, Master.” Said the man standing behind the door in a very polite way. By just looking at him you would think that he’s a clever and polite gentleman, his face almost always had a smile on it so he gives no reason at all to be afraid of him. Then why did Phoenix felt bad to his stomach? Why did he felt the air suddenly…heavier?  
“Afternoon Mr. Gavin. I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”  
“Is there a problem?”  
“Not really, come inside.” Kristoph Gavin was an Assassin too, he had joined the Order not so long ago but his skill and power made him grow quickly inside the Order, he was quite respected and admired by many Assassins. Like Wright, he was also a Lawyer. However, in despite of their similarities, Phoenix always feels like the man has other intentions, he can’t understand why just standing next to him makes him feel unconfortable, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was about to happen. At that moment, inside of his home, Phoenix felt like a mouse next to a cat. “What brings you to this lonely place today, Mr. Gavin?”  
“I heard the news, about your badge. I’m genuinely sorry.”  
“Oh, that. It’s a shame, I suppose.”  
“You truly presented forged evidence?”  
“I didn’t know it was forged, I plan to investigate the case until the last speck of truth comes to light.”  
“Using the Templars’ help?”  
“What?” Phoenix froze, now he clearly saw that Kristoph was up to no good.  
“I know what you’ve been doing. Assassins and Templars working together is truly a dream, isn’t it? But it can’t be possible Mr. Wright.”  
“It’s working, we’re moving and making great progress.”  
“You see what you want to see. The Templars will want to control everything once you acomplish something, that’s their nature. You may have a friend that behaves but, can you assure that the rest of the order will do the same?” at this point, Phoenix realized that said problem was in his own Brotherhood.  
“That ideas are from the past, we can move forward. As your Master you should not question the direction I’m deciding to take for the Brotherhood, it’s for the best.” Phoenix wasn’t usually like that, but he needed to get rid of Kristoph, fast.  
“Isn’t the nature of us Assassins to question everything? Nothing it’s true…”  
(“Shit shit shit this is bad”) thought Phoenix.  
“And now I’m questioning you, Phoenix Wright!” he pointed at him with his finger, Phoenix tried to keep his composture but in the inside he was starting to freak out.”You are no longer fit to be the Master, you lost your job, your power. The Brotherhood doesn’t trust you anymore, you trust too much in the Templars even when our Order’s mission was to stop them. You’re too soft…”  
“Mr. Gavin, Assassins aren’t meant to exterminate Templars! We are a cause, an ideal, we must expose the truth and look for freedom!”  
“And you think all of us think the same way?”  
“Y-you…” he then remembered that the Assassins in his Brotherhood were acting weird too, they started to ask things that Phoenix didn’t expected and their actitude towards him wasn’t the same as before. All of it since Gavin joined the Order. “You manipulated them…” Phoenix paled.  
“I just put some fuel into the fire of their doubt, the entire Brotherhood trusts me, believes in me. You are no longer the Master.” And then he jumped right at him like a tiger. Phoenix was good at fighting, but Kristoph was unpredictable, he had never trained against him.  
“You think that you are a good fighter but you are nothing. All you are is Ryuunosuke’s shadow…you’re weak!”  
Ryuunosuke. Kristoph knew that his abilities were given thanks to the bleeding effect.  
“I’ve watched a lot of times just how Ryuunosuke fought, you had it recorded…” Kristoph’s moves were too fast. “I memorized his moves and now I know…” Phoenix attacked but Gavin was quick to dodge, a smile appeared in his face. “That Naruhodou Ryuunosuke was left handed!” he yelled and stabbed Phoenix’s arm.  
“Aaaghh!” Phoenix screamed, he had been wounded before but this one hurt so bad, his entire arm screamed in pain but at the same time he stopped feeling his fingers, he couldn’t move his arm at all. Kristoph had cut something important. He managed to kick Kristoph far from him and take a dagger from his belt. Kristoph was right, Ryuu was left handed, that’s why he always wore the hidden blade there. But himself was right handed, he could still fight.  
“Without your ancestor’s abilities you’re nothing, Phoenix Wright!” Kristoph jumped but instead of attacking him from upwards he ducked and cut Phoenix’s leg, making him lose his balance. “You’re weak, you’re pathetic, you’re a coward!” next, he slashed at his head and managed to cut his left eye, Phoenix yelped and stumbled. He was losing, Kristoph was just playing with him.  
(“Think Phoenix, think! Trucy is waiting for you!”)  
He had resolved quickly that he would not lose to Kristoph. He would not give up yet.  
For Trucy.  
Phoenix waved his hand like if he was trying to land a cut on Kristoph but stopped midway, Kristoph blocked in that direction but just fell in the trap. Phoenix kicked Gavin’s kneecap and as Kristoph tripped he delivered a slash just at his face.  
Kristoph glasses flew from his head and he gave a pair of steps back, then, he looked at Phoenix. Unfortunately, Phoenix had just managed to cut Kristoph’s lip, but now without his glasses covering his eyes he could see them clearly, he felt terror in an instant. His eyes were those of a killer, so cold and with all the murderous instict written in them, Phoenix couldn’t even remember that they looked kind once.   
Phoenix froze horrorized, and that was his last mistake.  
Kristoph growled and jumped at Phoenix with all his might, trusting his blade into his chest without hesitating. He had aimed for his heart and was pleased to see that his prey lost consiousness instantly, falling forward.  
He had lost…  
////////  
Kristoph stood there a minute, holding Phoenix’s body. He had killed his Master, the road was now free for him. Now, he just had to erase his tracks.  
He pushed Phoenix against a bookshelf, making it fall over his body as well as all the books that it contained.  
Kristoph had bled thanks to the wound Phoenix managed to inflict him, his blood had fell into the carpeted floor, it would take a long time to clean it but if a competent detective shows up, run a test on it and discover its owner it would be all over. He couldn’t go to jail, he finally was the new Master. He thought of cutting the carpet but then he saw the kitchen and come up with a brilliant idea.  
He went and lighted up the stove. “You’re so careless, Wright.” He said and used a kitchen rag to make the fire spread through the kitchen, the instant the fire touched the carpet it started to devoure it without control. Kristoph exited the apartment quickly, looking at Phoenix’s body before closing the door. “Everything is permitted.”  
///////////  
Trucy felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest, she had heard the fight, the screams, the growls and a hard hit. She was scared, she couldn’t bear the idea of the killer coming for her next, she was about to faint.  
But nothing happened.  
She stopped hearing noises, not even a step, however, she could smell something burning. She ran out of the closet and went straight to the living room, she gasped when she saw the furniture covered by flames, everything was so lighted. But then, she saw Phoenix.  
“Daddy!” she ran to his side, staining her cape with the blood that was starting to form a pool in the carpet.”Daddy! Wake up please!” she shook him lightly.”W-we have to go, please. Do not leave me…”  
“Trucy…”  
The girl jumped.  
“Daddy!” he had opened his good eye even if slighty.  
“Run…please.”  
“No! I-I’m not leaving you behind…”  
“I can’t…move…you must live…find Edgeworth.”  
“Edgeworth?”  
“The thing on my left arm…take it. It will help you to open…passage…” he pointed to the wall, it had a tiny hole, barely visible. Trucy carefully took the hidden blade, covered in blood, and adjusted it in her own arm. She then used it at the hole in the wall and a door appeared out of nowhere. As an Assassin, Phoenix had a hidden route of escape, it had come in handy a couple of times.  
“It worked!” but Phoenix didn’t respond anymore, he was unconscious again. She ran back to him again, Trucy didn’t want to leave him, she truly didn’t. She looked at his surroundings and discovered that he wasn’t completely crushed by the bookshelf, it had been stopped by Trucy’s luggage just in time. Trucy then held him the best she could and did her best to pull him out, he was heavy and the carpet didn’t helped, still, Trucy managed to drag him away from the fire, entering through the secret passage and saving both their lives from the fierce flames.  
//////  
Edgeworth was nervous, he had seen black smoke rising to heaven since far away, however, he didn’t expect the fire to be his destination.   
A bunch of people had gathered at the front of the building and watched amazed at the flames devouring everything. The firefighters were yet to arrive.  
“Wright…what happened?” he muttered to himself. But then, he realized that if Wright was attacked then he was a target as well. He started to blend in the multitude to escape, but then he felt a tug in his sleeve. “W-what?” he was proud of his stealth ability, he was far more skilled than Wright even being a Templar, if someone actually found him it had to be feared. Edgeworth readied his hidden blade and faced the one who touched his sleeve, however, he saw nothing. He was very confused and looked at his surroundings, then, he felt another tug.  
He looked down, it was just a child. A girl, to be precise, dressed in pink and with a silk hat covering her head.  
“M-Mr. Edgeworth?” she asked in a scared tone.  
“How do you know my name?”  
“He told me, you have to help him! Please!” she was about to cry.  
“Help who? Who told you?” Edgeworth was alert, it could be a trap for all he knew, but then as he looked closer at the girl he saw a hidden blade in her arm. When he saw that it wasn’t just an ordinary blade his heart skipped a beat. “Take me to him, now!”  
The girl nooded and ran, he followed closely until what looked like a park, filled with trees and long grass. Edgeworth knew the place, he had used Wright’s hidden passage many times to avoid suspicions.  
“He’s here!” the girl kneeled besides a man laying in the grass, his clothes almost completely red.  
“Wright!” he knew it, he had a bad feeling since he knew that Phoenix had lost his badge, it was a matter of time. There was so much blood, he didn’t even know where to start. The girl had tied pink fabric in his arm and leg to try and stop the blood, it was dangerous but given his condition it had been a good choice, the girl was pretty smart. Still, he didn’t know how she had found him so easily.   
Edgeworth sent a text to Gumshoe, he needed to get help for Phoenix immediately. He was about to put his cellphone back to his pocket when he felt someone holding his arm strongly.  
“Edge…worth” Phoenix had one eye opened and clinged to Miles’ arm.   
“Wright! What happened? Who did this to you?”  
“Don’t let him…*cough* find her.” It was evident that he had trouble speaking but he did his best to. “She’s an original…Assassin…”  
“The girl? Hey, Wright…Wright!” he had gone limp on the grass before Miles could even ask something. He checked his pulse and found out that Phoenix was still there, weak but eager to live.  
The place of the wound surprised Edgeworth, it should have killed him instantly. He checked Phoenix’s jacket and found a deck of poker cards at his inner pocket. All the cards were cut and bloodied, however, it looked like they had managed to change the blade’s direction so it didn’t pierce his heart. It was still a bad wound, but he had miraculously survived.  
“Hey! My poker deck!” said the girl, nervous.”Daddy…please open your eyes”  
(“Daddy?!” What the heck?) Edgeworth just had a thing clear on his head; he had a lot to ask to the girl.

 


End file.
